FAQ
If you find the answer to a question that looks like it could puzzle more players than just you, please take the time to add it to this page. Cost See the Overview page for a general overview on cost. Do I need an account with Gameloft? Yes. You need a Gameloft LIVE! account to play. The account itself is free and you can use accounts created previously for other Gameloft games. If you don't have an account, the game will prompt you to create one when you first start it. Is there a subscription fee? Yes. The initial purchase includes three months of play time; after that, additional months cost $0.99 or less. Are there IAPs? Yes. You can buy the ingame currency via IAPs and there are a small handful of mostly not game-changing items, including vanity pets. Is an IAP necessary to access all content? Currently, the initial purchase and subscription grant access to all content. Desktop MMORPGs, however, often charge players for eventual expansions. Gameloft has not published any plans regarding expansions. Technicalities On which devices does Order&Chaos Online run? According to the app store page, compatible devices include iPhone 3GS, iPhone 4, iPod touch 3G & 4G and iPad 1 & 2. Please remember that your 8 GB iPod Touch is not a 3rd generation device no matter when you bought it. Do I need WiFi to play? Yes. Officially, the game only supports WiFi. Some players have reported success with playing over 3G on jailbroken devices, but this is not possible on non-jailbroken devices. Note: You can share 3G to your iPad using an iPhone and AT&T's official tethering plan. This allows the iPad (or iTouch) to play over 3G without any need to jailbreak. How can I mute a chat channel? Touch the chat area. Touch the arrow at the top left corner of the expanded chat area to reveal buttons for the various chat channels you have access to. Touch and hold any of these buttons until they are crossed out to mute individual channels. This is unfortunately not permanent between restarts. How can I play on a specific server? Each character has its own server. You choose the server at the end of character creation. You will be offered servers in your region, but there is a button that lets you switch to another region. Can I play on an American server as a European? Yes, see previous question. Can I transfer an existing character to a different server? This is not currently possible. Gameplay How can I use more than three quickslots? The hotwheel in the bottom right corner can be rotated by touching and dragging it, revealing additional slots. Touching the arrow at the centre right of the screen also reveals a box with additional quick slots. Is there PvP in game? Yes. There are PvP areas. Arenas have also been announced for a future update. How to change your profession? It is currently not possible to change your profession. We're sure Gameloft will make this possible in the future. Where is the Auction House? You will find the first available Auction House within a building at the market area of the city of Greenmont, northwest Arcadian Forest. The second Auction House is located at Bellshoal in western Tear Coast. Are there pets, and where can I find them? There are currently vanity pets available that are purely cosmetic, and generally remain at level 1. These can be found as an In-App Purchase from specific vendors, from the Pet Seller merchant in Greenmont for in-game gold, or as rare drops from specific monsters. How do I move if I am "stuck" in the terrain or geometry? Tap on your portrait and choose Options. From there, tap on Help and the Break Away button to teleport to the nearest cemetery. How do I mute a channel? Tap the bottom center part of the screen to bring up the chat window. Press and hold for 2 seconds onto the circle button for the channel you wish to mute. If you do not see the channel, press the right arrow to slide out more channel options. Is there a bank or vault? You can store items in a chest found in a variety of towns and outposts. These storage chests are indicated by a red chest icon on the map and floating over a glittering treasure chest. Items placed into storage are accessible from any storage chest. What does it mean to bind an item? Items that become bound to you can no longer be traded (given or sold) to another player or put up for sale on the Auction House. They can, however, still be put into your storage chest or sold to an NPC merchant.